Tsaaruk(BIGB)
right|200px Basic Information Race: 1/2 Orc Class: Barbarion Level: 1st Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CG Languages: Common Orc Deity: Torglarok, the Heart of Fire, bringer of magma and earth. First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19(17+2racial) +4 (13 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 10+0 (0 pts) WIS: 12 +0 (2 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' ('Max-2') HP: 15 = CON (2) + FC (1) (Class 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (2) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = 1 (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = 1 (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = 1 (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments War Hammer: Attack: +5 = (1) + Ability (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 20/x3, Type B Hand Axe: Attack: +5 = (1) + Ability (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 20/x3, Type S Dagger: Attack: +5(+1 thrown) (1) + Ability (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' range, Type P or S Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Str), +0 (Ability), -0 (Ability) Size: Medium Speed: 40' Favored Class: Favored Class (Barbarion) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Barbarion (favored class) Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies • All orcs know greataxes and falchions • Barbarions are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feats • Fast Movement(Barbarion 1): +10 feet • Rage(Barbarion 1):4 + con mod rounds per day. Two more rounds / day for each level above 1. +4 strength, +4 constitution, +2 on will saves, -2 on AC. • Athletic(1st Lvl):+1 on climb and swim Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 9 1 3 4 -1 + 2 athletic Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly -1 0 0 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 -1 +2 half-orc Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 5 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim 9 1 3 4 -1 +2 athletic Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather armor 10 gp 15 lb Light Wooden Shield 3 gp 5 lb Hand Axe 6 gp 3 lb War Hammer 12 gp 5 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Flint&Steel 1 gp 0 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Hemp Rope 1 gp 10 lb Tent 10 gp 20 lb Container (Belt Pouch) 1 gp .5 lb Coins = Totals: 47.10 gp 69.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 4 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 60 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 24 CP: 50 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -47.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 102.9 gp Details Size:M Gender:M Age:15 Height:7' Weight:375 lbs Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Black Skin Color:Green Appearance: Demeanor: Background Born to a human slave of an orc tribe Tsaaruk was beaten near to death many times and finally left for dead at a very young age. Tsaaruk survived by following the tribe at a safe distance and scavenging its leftovers. Tsaaruk’s savage and meager existence made him strong and fierce as he fought off predators and took what he could find from the tribes scraps. Then one day a young warrior looking to prove his mettle hunted Tsaaruk and in a fierce battle leaving Tsaaruk nearly dead, again, and the young warrior brutally killed as Tsaaruk was overtaken in a rage, Tsaaruk knew he had to leave the tribe completely and find his own life. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1